Amor De Novela
by Chinitaa
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, sangre pura, decide mantener una relación, decente, con Rosebud Weasley, mestiza; pero tras una pequeña charla entre hijo y padre, el heredero Malfoy, se cuestionara si esta en lo correcto salir con la hija de Hermione Granger.


1

Hoy es otro día mas, otro día que me pierdo en mis pensamientos, que me la paso mirando la ventana de mi dormirtorio a nada en particular; desde aqu solo logro distinguir un rbol, con hojas marchitadas, que se mueve un poco por la calida brisa que trae el veintetres de abril, un par de alumnos que regresan de los invernaderos (eso me indica que esta apunto de sonar la campana) y, lo que acapara mas mi atenci n, tambi n se ve el campo de Quiddich. Sin poder evitarlo mi mente se colapsa con el vivo recuerdo de nuestra roptura.

Era una fria noche del mes abril, la brisa golpeaba en el rostro de cierta pelirroja que en ese entonces, se dirigia al campo de Quiddich. Hacia mas de cinco meses que mantenia una relacion, estable, con el hijo de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Su joven novio, la habia citado a halli, por el hecho de que hoy, un veintres de abril, cumplirian seis mese de aquel noviazgo y apesar de que mundo crei que eran dos personas que se destestaban para ellos la realidad eran otra, muy distinta.

- Pense que no vendrias - Escucho una voz, suave, a sus espaldas.

Sobresaltada, se giro. El alivio que sintio al ver al rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos, la alegro.

Y pensar que crei que no vendria.

- Solo fue un peque o retraso - Dijo, fijando la vista en los ojos verdes del chico - En el camino me cruze con James, ya lo conoces como es. - A adio, la pelirroja, al ver la mirada que el rubio le dirigia.

- Claro... Rose hay algo que debo hablar contigo, algo importante - Le dijo el heredero de los Malfoy. Habia algo distinto en su mirada, algo que ella no logro desifrar.

No encontraba las palabras exactas para decirlo, o tal vez si las encontraba; pero tan solo el hecho de pensar que aquello la da aria lo hacia detenerse y cuestionar si era lo correcto lo que haria.

No podia lastimar a la mujer que habia estado con el aquellos meses.

La mujer que habia revolucionado su mundo.

La mujer que lo habia aceptado asi tal cual era, sin ningun reclamo.

La mujer que amaba.. que lo amaba.

- Hablar? - Cuestino ella, sin entenderlo.

- Si, hablar Weasley - Respondio el.

- Weasley? Por que me llamas asi, Scor?

Rose no entendia que estaba sucediendo con el.

- Acaso no es eso lo que eres? Una Weasley

Rosebud, arqueo su ceja derecha, levemente. - Si, eso es lo que soy una Weasley y tu un Malfoy

- Acaso me estas menospresiando por ser un Malfoy? - Le cuestiono el, completamente, indignado.

- No, claro que no - Se apresuro a decir ella - Solo que como tu dijiste eso lo mas logico que se ocurrio decir fue... eso - A adio la pelirroja, apenada.

- Si como digas - Dijo el rodando sus ojos, restandole importancia. La tension se forma en el ambiente que ocupaban ambos - Rosebud...

- No me llames Rosebud - Lo interrumpio ella, con ese tono de vos autoritario que empleaba solo para rega ar a su primo, James, y bueno tambien en aquellos casos.

- Esta bien - Respiro profundamente antes de hablar - Mira Rose, esto ya no va para mas. - Solto repentinamente.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

- Que? - Fue lo unico que logro articular.

Era cierto lo que sus oidos escuchaban?

- Lo que escuchaste, esto ya no va para mas, mira Weasley... hace tiempo que tenia planeado decirte esto, pero tu estabas tan enamorada? - Le dijo Scorpius sin lograr encontrar la palabra adecuada - Ya no es lo mismo que antes y pienso que ...

Que no le diga, por favor

-... Debemos terminar

La punzada que sintio en aquellos instante, Rose, fue totalmente inexplicable de expresar con palabras concretas. En cuanto a Scorpius ... una parte de el se rompia.

- Estas terminando conmigo, Scor?

En frente de el no, Rose, no. Su labio inferior empezo a temblar, levemente, aun asi el joven Malfoy lo noto, sus ojos celeste se nublaron.

- Si

A la pelirroja se le formo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquella palabra. Es magnifico como un simple " Si " te logro arruinar la vida.

Lo ultimo que logro ver el rubio, fue ver el cuerpo de Rose, salir corriendo de halli. No la siguio. No la busco.


End file.
